Grand Boulevard
The Grand Boulevard is a major boulevard running through northern Bohan, Liberty City. It spans from the junction of Frankfort Avenue and Exeter Avenue and ends at Northern Expressway and Leavenworth Avenue. Grand Boulevard is a very important road as it is the main east-west thoroughfare of Bohan and it carries a significant amount of traffic traveling from Bohan to Algonquin and Alderney (on the Northwood Heights Bridge). It is regarded as a freeway by Rockstar Games as the name is capitalized in the map. Its real life counterpart is Grand Boulevard and Concourse in the Bronx, New York. Exits and Entrances No Exits or Entrances are numbered in the game, so they will be listed in order from where it begins after the junction of Frankfort Avenue and Exeter Avenue to where it ends at the intersection of Northern Expressway and Leavenworth Avenue. 1. Northwood E, F Avenue Junction Grand Boulevard starts at the Exeter and Frankfort Avenue junction in Northwood, and is the continuation of Frankfort Avenue. This part of Grand Boulevard consists of Northwood Heights Bridge and it is very busy as it is the most direct and fastest way to / from Alderney and northern, western Algonquin. 2. San Quentin Avenue and Butterfly Street Intersection After the Boulevard lands on the island of Bohan, the traffic from Grand Boulevard, San Quentin and Butterfly meets together. This junction carries busy traffic because San Quentin Avenue is the most straightforward road which connects South Bohan, Fortside and East Borough Bridge to Grand Boulevard. Thus, the populated Fortside Housing Projects has its address on San Quentin Avenue. The Butterfly Street at the north continues at Greene Avenue, which provides fast access to the Industrial district. 3. Folsom Way and Uprock Street Intersection Not far from San Quentin is the Folsom Way and Uprock Street junction. This junction is less busy than San Quentin but is very busy, too. It is because Folsom Way is the major shopping and leisure hub of the borough of Bohan. Thus, Folsom Way is the most direct way from Boulevard to Chase Point and Industrial. 4. Elbow Street Intersection Apparently Elbow Street Intersection is less busy than its western intersections. Elbow Street serves the less popular side of Folsom Way (the hub) and some private residential buildings along the Grand Boulevard. Moreover, Folsom Way offers a more direct access to its southern neighborhoods like Chase Point and Industrial. After the Elbow Street intersection, the pedestrian pavement elevates and the boulevard merges into an one-lane traffic. Pedestrian footbridges, Elbow Street and Greene Avenue flyover can be seen above the boulevard. Being one of the two ways to travel from West Bohan to East Bohan without leaving the borough, Grand Boulevard carries busy traffic from Elbow Street to Leavenworth Avenue. 5. Northern Expressway and Leavenworth Avenue Intersection After the junction of Leavenworth Avenue, the Grand Boulevard continuation is named as Northern Expressway. Northern Expressway offers two-lane traffic and brings some traffic from Little Bay, Industrial and Northern Gardens to Grand Boulevard. Thus, Leavenworth Avenue serves as a major north-south thoroughfare of eastern Bohan, bringing traffic from Northern Gardens and Industrial. This makes this intersection to quite busy. Grand Boulevard ends here and Northern Expressway continues its span. Gallery GrandBlvd_GTACW.jpg|Grand Boulevard in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Navigation Navigation }} Category:Streets Category:Streets in GTA IV Category:Streets in GTA IV in Bohan Category:Streets in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA IV in Bohan Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Bohan